Math Phobia
by SL Baby99
Summary: Sehun Namja Jenius dan menjabat sebagai kekasih Luhan-Namja Cantik di kelasnya. Tapi sehun berharap Ia bukan Kekasih Luhan saat Namja Cantik itu bertemu dengan Hal yang bernama MATEMATIKA . T HunHan Yaoi, Drable, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje [Chapter 2]
1. Chapter 1

**Math Phobia**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Sehun Namja Jenius dan menjabat sebagai kekasih Luhan-Namja Cantik di kelasnya. Tapi sehun berharap Ia bukan Kekasih Luhan saat Namja Cantik itu bertemu dengan Hal yang bernama MATEMATIKA . '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Drable, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

 _Ulangan Semester_

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

" Aduh, Kenapa Ruangannya jauh sekali sih! "

Seorang namja tapi berwajah cantik dan bertubuh mungil terus saja mengerutu di sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui.

Xi Luhan nama lengkap Namja Cantik itu. Ia memilih berjalan melewati halaman sekolah dari pada lewat Koridor Ruangan. Hell disana banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang sedang duduk, Berdiri, Mengobrol, Bergosip, Melamun atau hanya sekedar duduk dan mnghitung siswa dan siswi lainnya yang melintas.

Oh Luhan tidak mau jadi Objek di antara semua itu.

Ulangan tengah semester sudah di mulai pekan ini, Lebih tepatnya Dua hari yang lalu. Bagi Luhan itu semua tidak masalah, Karena kita hanya akan mengulang materi-materi yang sudah di jelaskan dan di sampaikan oleh guru.

Jadi Luhan tidak cemas akan itu, Karena Luhan percaya ia masih bisa mengerjakan beberapa Soal. Ya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar semua. Yang pentingkan sudah berusaha.

Yang menjadi masalah bagi Luhan satu-satunya jika di sekolah adalah MATEMATIKA.

Hell Luhan sangat tidak menyukai matematika, Pelajaran membosankan yang setiap soalnya mempunyai Rumus untuk memecahkannya dan tidak perlu alasan karena jawabannya sudah pasti seperti itu.

Untuk contoh, Kita bisa lihat Penjumlahan. Satu di tambah Satu sudah pasti jawabannya adalah Dua, Tidak mungkin Empatkan?

Tapi dengan beberapa Alasan lain. Luhan tetap saja tidak menyukai Pelajaran Hitung-hitungan itu. Dan Kabar baiknya adalah Sekarang adalah Jadwal Pelajaran Laknat- _Menurut Luhan_ itu di Ulangkan.

Asataga Bagaimana ini?

Luhan memdapat Ruangan di Ruang 21. Ruangan paling ujung dan berada di Pojok sekolah. Luhan tidak masalah mendapat Ruangan disana, Hanya saja jarak dari Gerbang ke Ruangan itu cukup jauh sekitar 500 Meter Lebih.

...

...

...

" Hah... "

Akhirnya perjuangannya melintasi Ruangan-ruangan yang lain untuk menuju ke Ruangannya selesai sudah.

Ruangan ini cukup Bagus dan Rapi, Dan bau Cat masih dominan disini. Ya maklum saja ini salah satu gedung baru tahun ini.

Kursi ulangan adalah satu meja satu kursi. Sedangkan barisnya di seling. Disini ada Empat Baris, Yang paling dekat degan Pintu itu Baris Kelas Dua dan Baris Kedua Kelas Tiga dan begitu selanjutnya.

Luhan mendapat Kursi yang Berada di Baris ke Tiga.

Namja Cantik itu memasuki Ruangannya. Disana Di Baris dekat Pintu sudah ada Baekhyun yang duduk manis di mejanya.

" Annyeong Lulu. " Sapa Namja imut itu.

Luhan mendengkus malas, Lalu menarik Kursi Baris Kedua di samping meja Baekhyun.

" Hei, Bersemangatlah. Hari inikan Pelajaran yang kau tunggu-tunggu. " Canda Baekhyun.

Luhan mendelik mendengar Candaan Baekhyun. Oh Dasar Byun Sialan!

" Ya. Ini adalah Pelajaran yang sangat Ku tunggu-tunggu sampai-sampai Aku tidak mau sekolah lagi kalau ada pelajaran ini. "

Gelak tawa meluncur setelahnya. Ya, itu Tawa Milik Baekhyun Si Namja Imut Penyukai Eyeliner Wanita.

" Hei, Jangan khawatir. Kau kan punya senjata. Tenang saja, Nilai Matematikamu Pasti Bagus. _Seperti biasanya_. " Ujar Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan Alisnya. Membuat Luhan mendengkus jijik padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Bell tanda masuk berbunyi. Berbondong-bondong siswa dan siswi memasuki Ruangan mereka masing-masing. Luhan Duduk di Kursinya.

" Selamat Pagi anak-anak. " Sapa Shin Saem.

Ah, Luhan bisa sedikit bernafas Lega karena Sang Pengawas kali ini adalah Shin Saem, Biasanya Guru itu akan keluar Ruangan ketika Para siswa mengerjakan Soal mereka.

' _Silahkan ciptakan kerjasama yang baik tanpa berisik dan suara gaduh! '_ Katanya.

" Pagi. " Jawab Para Murid serentak.

Shin Saem membagikan Lembar jawaban dan Soal-soal, Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah kebagian. Namja bertubuh Atletis Bak Binaragawan itu lalu duduk kembali ke Kursinya. Sebelum,

" Jeoseonghamnida Seonsaengnim! Saya terlambat. " Ucap seseorang yang baru datang sambil membungkukan badanya meminta maaf.

" Ne. Duduklah di Kursimu Sehun-ah. " Jawab Guru itu ramah.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sudah tertera namanya, _Oh Sehun_.

Sebelum itu ia Melirik ke Namja Cantik yang duduk di belakangnya yang memasang wajah Masamnya. Lalu ia segera memaksa bokongnya untuk duduk.

" Jangan memasang wajah anak Rusa yang teraniaya seperti itu, Lu. " Ucap sehun pelan sambil menatap ke depan. Dan tentu saja Luhan mendengar Ucapan Sehun itu. Dan Namja Cantik hanya mendengkus lemah.

" Baiklah, Anak-anak. Kerjakan dengan teliti, Jangan terburu-buru. Santai saja Okey. "

Setelah itu para Murid mengerjakan Soal-soal yang sudah ada di meja mereka. Kecuali,

Oh Luhan bisa memastikan dirinya tidak akan bernafas lagi setelah ini. Menghela nafas kasar, Lalu membawa tubuhnya menyender pada Mejanya.

 _Ini benar-benar Gila_! Pikirnya.

Luhan Lebih baik disuruh untuk pergi ke seoul-Beijing dengan Pesawat daripada mengejakan Soal matematika seperti ini. _Oh Tuhan Tolong Bantu aku_!

Luhan merasakan seluruh persendiannya tiba-tiba melemas dan tak berfungsi. _Mati saja_ , Kali ini Luhan pasti benar-benar akan habis di Hajar Matematika. Menutup mata dan berdoa semoga Tuhan mau berbaik hati padanya kali ini.

Waktu sudah berlalu Satu jam, Kini hanya tertinggal 30 Menit saja. Dan lihatlah! Lembar jawaban Luhan Masih Putih bersih, _Masih Suci_!

...

...

...

Sehun Baru saja menyelesaikan Lembar jawabanya. Ia tersenyum senang memandang Lembar jawabanya itu.

Menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan Kursi. Dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

" Lu! " Seru sehun pelan memanggil Luhan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya mendesah pelan.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang merebahkan Kepalanya di meja dengan tangan yang berada di kedua pahanya. Wajahnya Pucat dan terdapat Buih-buih kecil disana.

Meletakan tangannya di pipi Luhan. _Dingin_!

Luhan kambuh lagi. Dilihatnya lembar jawaban milik Luhan.

Astaga Lembar itu sama sekali belum tergores Tinta sedikitpun. Diraihnya Lembar Jawaban itu, Ia menyalin jawabanya di Kertas Milik Luhan.

Sepuluh menit sebelum Jam habis, Sehun sudah menyelesaikan menyalin Jawabnya.

Membalik badanya lagi, Namja tampan berkulit putih itu lalu meletakan Lembar Jawabanya yang telah ia isi dengan Nama _Xi Luhan_. Dan berbalik menghadap ke depan lalu menamai Lembar jawaban milik Luhan yang baru saja ia salin dari miliknya sendiri dengan Nama _Oh Sehun_.

Luhan membuka matanya saat sehun Menaruh Lembar Jawaban beserta isinya di mejanya. Itu milik sehun, Luhan tahu itu bukan miliknya yang tadi _Masih Suci_. Namja tampan Berparas Rupawan Juga berdagu V Line itu pasti mengambil Lembar jawabanya dan menukarnya dengan miliknya sendiri.

 _Selalu saja seperti ini_.

Perlahan Keadaan Luhan membaik. Ia tak lagi merasa Pusing dan Pening, Hanya saja ia masih merasa Lemas.

...

...

...

Bell tanda Waktu mengerjakan sudah habis sekaligus Tanda Pulang berbunyi. Setelah itu Shin Saem memasuki Ruangan.

" Waktu habis. Dalam hitungan Kesepuluh semuanya sudah terkumpul Arra? "

Dengan Lemas Luhan menegakan Tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan benar. Anak-anak Lain satu persatu maju untuk menyerahkan hasil kerja mereka. Menengok, Dilihatnya bangku baekhyun yang memang agak jauh dari tempatnya sudah kosong.

Sepertinya Namja penyuka Eyeliner itu sudah Keluar duluan.

Bangkit. Dengan tertatih Luhan berjalan menuju Meja Shin Saem untuk mengumpulkan Soal dan Lembar jawabanya.

Sehun meperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat begitu menderita setelah bertemu dengan Matematika. _Oh Kasihan sekali Rusa Cantik itu!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Bangkit. Lalu mengikuti luhan mengumpulkan Soal dan Lembar jawaban dan Keluar Ruangan.

" Oh Kau Kambuh lagi? " Tanya Baekhyun Khawatir. Dengan Lemah Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Apa sehun tak membantu, Lu? "

" Dia selalu membantuku. "

" Syukurlah. Aku akan membunuhnya jika Ia tak membantu Anak ku yang Cantik ini. "

" Aissshh, Kau ini. "

" Tapi- "

" Baekie! "

Obrolan Kedua Namja Uke itu terpotong karena Kedatangan Sang Kekasih dari Namja Bermarga Byun.

" Baekie. Ayo Pulang Eomma Sudah menunggu Kita. Kenapa Kau lama sekali? "

" Aishh, Aku tahu. Aku tadi menunggu Luhan. "

Baekhyun memandang Luhan menyesal. Namja Bermata sipit itu menghela nafas.

" Lu, Maafkan Aku. Aku harus pergi sekara- "

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja Baek. "

Luhan segera menyela penyesalan Baekhyun. Ketika sang Namja Byun itu menyatakan penyesalannya. Luhan tidak mau Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena Harus pergi meninggalkannya, Saat ini.

" Kau Yakin? " Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Hei Ayolah lihat kondisi Luhan?

" Aku akan baik-baik saja percayalah. " Ucap Luhan menenangkan.

Mau tidaak mau Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan jika namja China itu sudah bersikap seperti ini. Luhan adalah Tipikal Orang yang tidak mau di kasihani.

" Baeiklah. Sampai jumpa Besok? "

" Ne. "

...

...

...

Disana, Namja Cantik pemilik mata Rusa sekaligus _Pemilik Hatinya_ itu tengah berjalan Tertatih.

Sehun berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Luhan. Ketika sudah sampai di depan Namja Cantik itu Ia langsung menumbangkan tubuhnya di sana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Luhan Panik ketika sehun berjongkok di bawah kakinya menghadapkan Punggung kokohnya di hadapannya.

" Naiklah. " Perintah sehun.

" Ta- "

" Cepat! "

Sehun sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada Luhan. Tapi Ia tidak terlalu suka pada diri Luhan yaitu, Keras Kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan masuk kegendongan Sehun. Menruh tubuhnya di atas Punggung kokoh milik Sehun _nya_.

Sehun bangkit. Lalu membenarkan Posisi Luhan yang sekarang ada di punggungnya. Oh Kenapa Tubuh Luhan Begitu Ringan? Pantas saja tubuhnya kecil sekali.

Melangkah. Sehun membawa dirinya dan Luhan menuju Parkiran dimana Mobil miliknya berada, Karena Luhan Tidak memakai Mobil. Namja Cantik berwajah perempuan itu selalu di antar jemput oleh Supirnya.

" Gumawo. " Lirih Luhan.

" Untuk apa? "

" Karena sudah mengerjakan Lembar jawabanku dan Tumpangan Punggungnya. " Jawab Luhan.

" Tidak masalah. "

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar sehun. Menghirup dalam-dalam Aroma Ssang Namja milik sehun yang benar-benar sangat berbeda di bandingkan dengannnya. Menutup mata karena Kenyamanan itu.

" Aku tidak suka melihatmu Berjalan tertatih seperti itu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tertatih karena kagiatan kita di atas ranjang. " Ucap sehun dengan Suara Sexynya. Oh Kalian tahu, Jika sehun melihat luhan berjalan tertatih seperti itu karena kegiatan mereka itu menimbulkan sensasi bangga untuk Namja Tampan berwajah datar itu.

Jika luhan sampai tertatih seperti itu, Berarti Pertempurannya di Atas ranjang menghajar Luhan benar-benar dahsyat.

" Sehuna-ah, Jangan bahas itu. " Luhan memerah Ia berujar lalu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun.

" Aku lebih suka wajahmu memerah dan berpeluh panas seperti seusai kita Bercinta di bandingkan melihat wajahmu yang pucat dan berpeluh dingin itu membuatku khawatir, Kau tahu. "

" Aku tahu. Dan berhenti membahas Soal ranjang ketika di sekolah. Kupingku panas mendengarnya. "

" Jadi jika aku membahasnya di tempat lain itu boleh ya? Seperti di Restourant, Aku boleh membahas pertempuran kita saat makan disana ya. Iya kan? "

" OH SEHUN BERHENTI BICARA KU BILANG! "

Oh oh sepertinya kita harus pergi sebelum Rusa China Cantik itu mengamuk kawan-kawan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **-EnD-**

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : Maunya sih dibikin Drable. Iya, Itu loh yang setiap Series tapi setiap Chapnya Langsung END itu. Tapi gak tau juga bisa gak? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Math Phobia**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Sehun Namja Jenius dan menjabat sebagai kekasih Luhan-Namja Cantik di kelasnya. Tapi sehun berharap Ia bukan Kekasih Luhan saat Namja Cantik itu bertemu dengan Hal yang bernama MATEMATIKA . '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Drable, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

 _Awal mula di Kelas Matematika._

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Memandang keluar Ruangan Kelas. Disana, Lebih tepatnya di depan kelas Luhan. Seorang guru tengah menjelaskan Pelajaran yang bisa membuat Luhan Muntah-muntah atau bahkan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Karena itu. Luhan memilih mencari kesibukan lain, Seperti memandangi Dahan Pohon yang bergoyang-goyang atau memperhatikan Anak-anak kelas lain yang sedang olahraga.

 **Puk**

Luhan akan benar-benar melakukan itu, Daripada harus memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan didepan kelas itu. Tapi, itu sebelum sebuah Spedol melayang indah mengenai kepalanya.

" Ah, " Ringis Luhan. Lalu melirik kedepan kelas. Sudah pasti yang melakukan ini padanya hanya Guru –Sial menurut Luhan.

" Perhatikan dengan baik penjelasanku , Tuan Han. " Kata guru itu. Lalu menatap seluruh kelas.

" Baiklah, Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi Pelajaran kita. "

Hah. Menghela nafas, Luhan terus saja melakukan itu di sepanjang Pelajaran Berlangsung. Entah bagaimana mulanya Luhan bisa sangat sangat membenci Matematika. Yang jelas Luhan Sangat membenci Pelajaran itu. **Titik**!

" Silahkan kerjakan Latihan ini. Aku akan memeriksanya Besok. " Kata Guru Matematika yang kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan Jung Seonsaengnim.

Jam pelajaran belum berakhir. Itu artinya semua murid akan mengerjakan Latihannya sekarang.

Dilihatnya seluruh anak di kelas. Mereka sibuk dengan buku mereka dan mengerjakan Soal Latihan dari ung Seonseamnim yang Luhan tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya. Pantas saja Luhan tidak bisa mengerjakannya Mendengar penjelasannya saja tidak apalagi mengerjakannya?

Menundukan kepalanya kemeja sambil melirik Lelaki di sebelahnya _. OH SEHUN_.

Tersenyum. Luhan hendak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi,

" Jangan mengangguku, Lu. " Ujar Sehun menakutkan.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya. Lalu menatap sehun sebal. Apa-apan Lelaki itu? Luhan memandang kedepan. Lalu menendang-nendang sandaran kaki meja itu.

 **Duk**

Menyebalkan. Padahal Luhankan hanya ingin bilang kalau. Ia akan menyalin Jawaban Sehun. Tapi, Luhan bahkan belum mengeluarkan kata apa-apa. Dan Lelaki itu sudah menmperingatinya.

 **Duk**

Dengan kesal Luhan menendang Sandaran kaki meja itu lagi. Dan Lelaki berwajah perempuan itu Melakukan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sehun meletakan Penanya kasar. Membuang nafasnya kasar dan menjilat mulut bagian dalamnya sebelum menatap tak percaya kepada teman sebangku _nya_.

Luhan memandang Sehun bingung. Kenapa dengan lelaki itu? Dia terlihat marah.

" Tidak bisakah kau diam dan kerjakan Latihanmu dengan tenang? " Tanya Sehun dengan nada jengah. Jujur saja, Ia sangat kesal ketika dirinya tengah mengerjakan Soal Latihan Tapi dengan santainya Lelaki berwajah cantik disebelahnya malah menendang-nendang Mejanya membuat Konsentrasinya bunyar.

Mengerutkan dahi sempurnanya. Lalu memnadang kedepan lagi.

" Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan Latihan itu. " Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Papan tulis berwarna Putih itu dengan tangan pendeknya.

Sehun mengikuti Arah pandang Luhan. Lalu melihat Bukunya sendiri. Hey ini Pelajaran Paling mudah Sehun Pikir. Dan Sekarang sedang membahas Bab Statika, Lantas apa yang membuat lelaki cantik itu tak mengerti Pelajaran Kali ini?

" Ini sangat mudah. "

Luhan memandang Sehun Kembali. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendapatkan perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya langsung Menjelaskan Pelajaran ini kepada lelaki cantik itu.

" Ini hanya perlu sedikit ketelitian ... "

Sehun menjelaskan Bab itu, Tapi entah kenapa. Luhan merasakan telinganya berdengung membuatnya tak bisa mendengar apa yang sehun katakan. Ia hanya bisa melihat bibir tipis Sehun yang bergerak-gerak didepannya.

...

...

" Kau sudah mengerti? " Tanya Sehun.

Sedari tadi Sehun perhatikan. Luhan memperhatikan penjelasnya dengan baik. Jadi ia bertanya kepada Lelaki cantik itu apakah Ia mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun jelaskan tadi. Tapi,

Dengan cepat Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya dengan Senyum manis di wajahnya.

Membelakan mata tajamnya dengan menahan nafasnya. Astaga! Sehun sudah sesimple mungkin menjelaskan Bab itu. Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak mengerti juga?

" Apa kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan baik hah? " Tanya Sehun marah.

" Telingaku berdengung Sehun. Saat kau menjelaskannya, Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan. " Kata Luhan.

" Kau bercanda? " Seru Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu mencoba menahan tawanya.

" Kau tiba-tiba begitu? " Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Tapi, Luhan dengan cepat mengangguk mengiyakan Pertanyaan Sehun.

Dan Sehun merasa Rahangnya copot seketika. Apa? yang benar saja. Mana ada orang yang tuli tiba-tiba.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya lagi ketika melihat Sehun seperti mengejeknya. Itu benar, Luhan memang merasa Tuli tiba-tiba ketika Sehun Menjelaskan bab itu. Dan Luhan tidak tahu kenapa?

Membalikan badannya. Lalu merebahkan Kepalanya di atas meja, Setelah itu Lelaki cantik itu menutup matanya dan juga Pikirannya untuk melupakan Soal Latihan yang entah bagaimana mengisinya. Pokoknya Luhan tidak mau memikirkan Pelajaran Laknat itu.

Sehun berusaha mengembalikan Konsentrasinya pada latihan soal itu. Lelaki tampan berdagu V line itu lantas mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Meski dengan Pikiran yang melanglang buana akan Bagaimana nanti Luhan bisa mengikuti Ulangan kenaikan kelas, jika soal mudah saja Ia tak bisa mengerjakannya?

...

...

Hanya perlu sedikit waktu dan Konsentrasi. Semua Soal matematika atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Hitung-hitungan sehun akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang -bila untuk orang biasa akan di sebut dengan singkat.

Melirik ke samping. Disana lelaki cantik yang, Oh apa Sehun boleh jujur?

Sejak pertama Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Ia sangat terpesona pada lelaki mungil berwajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum itu. Bisa di bilang Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Tapi Lelaki tampan itu tak perduli dengan istilah atau apapun semacam itu.

Yang jelas Sehun tahu nama Lelaki cantik bertubuh mungil itu **LU HAN** namanya. Bukankah itu nama yang manis, Sama dengan pemiliknya?

Dan Sehun makin senang katika pembagian kelas Ia tahu ternyata Dirinya dan Luhan satu kelas. Dan sepertinya Lelaki Cantik itu dari Luar negri karena terlihat sepertinya Ia belum memiliki teman satupun.

Dengan modusnya Sehun menempati bangku di sebelah Lelaki cantik itu. _HU_...

Dan sekarang lelaki cantik itu tengah tertidur. Membungkukan badanya untuk bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang tertidur.

Mulut kecil Luhan sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dari sana. Oh Sehun ingin merasakan Bibir kecil berwarna merah itu. Pasti _rasanya Manis_ seperti orangnya.

Sehun segera melirik ke seluruh Ruangan. Sekarang sedang sepi. Karena Bell istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Hanya ada beberapa Kutubuku dan anak-anak yang akan meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin.

 _Kesempatan_!

Senyum tampan menghiasi wajah Rupawanya. Oh, Ini kesempatan baik untuk merasakan Bibir Luhan. Dan dengan itu Sehun Segera menundukan kembali wajahnya pada Luhan yang masih terlelaap menghadap jendela Luar.

 _Chup_

Manis. Hanya kata itu yang mampu Sehun ucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan Bibir Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik Ia merasakan bibir Luhan. Lantas Sehun menarik wajahnya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Rasa bibir Luhan menjejak di bibirnya!

Bagai genderang. Sehun merasakan jantungnya akan meledak karena Letupan kesenangan Karena Sudah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Luhan. Walau itu bukan ciuman panas yang Sehun inginkan. Tapi tak apalah.

Ia lalu melihat buku Luhan yang terbuka di sudut meje mereka. Oh Baiklah, Ini balasan untuk kecupan itu dan juga Sehun sedikit kasihan kepada Pujaan hatinya itu yang kesusahan dalam Hal Matematika. Sepertinya Sehun bisa mengunakan Pelajaran itu untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan atau setidaknya untuk memulai Hubungan dengan Pria cantik itu.

Diraihnya Buku tuis Luhan dan menorehkan Jawaban Latihan Soal tadi.

 _Luhan Cantik aku menyukaimu._ Sehun menuliskan Kalimat itu di lembar Akhir buku milik Luhan. Baiklah, Ayo beri Semangat kepada Uri Sehunie Supaya bisa di terima Sang Pujaan Hatinya Okey!

...

...

...

...

...

Luhan tersenyum ketika mengingat, Bagaimana awal kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Kejadian itu kira-kira Dua tahun Lalu. Ketika dirinya baru memasuki Sekolahnya ini. Oh itu benar-benar manis jika di pikir.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya Luhan sampai lupa ia berada dimana. Sehun memandang Kekasih cantiknya yang tersenyum manis entah kenapa?

" Hey. Kau memikirkan apa? " Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Ah, " Luhan terjengit dari Lamunannya.

Sehun menampakan Senyum menyebalkannya, Yang Luhan anggap Seperti Senyum ahjusi-ahjusi ketika melihat gadis perawan yang cantik.

" Ah, Aku tahu. Kau sedang membayangkan Kegiatan ranjang kitakan? " Tanya Sehun dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

" Enak saja. Aku tidak melakukan itu. " Jawab Luhan. Ah, Luhan pikir Anak jenius penyuka Matematika seperti Sehun tak akan memikirkan Seks Sejauh itu. Tapi, Apa Sehun malah memikirkan Seks Setiap saat Luhan Rasa.

" Tidak usah mengelak, Sayang. Buktinya wajahmu memerah begitu. Akui saja Aku tidak akan mengejekmu kok. " Ujar Sehun.

Hey, Sehun tak sadarkah kau. Jika tingkahmu sudah seperti ahjusi-ahjusi yang memaksa Anak smp untuk bermain ranjang dengannnya. Dasar -_-"

" Jangan berpikiran kotor seperti itu, Lu. Kalau kau mau tinggal bilang saja. Tidak usah membayangkannya seperti itu, Itu tidak baik untuk otak kau tahu? " Sehun semakin gencar mengoda Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan. Oh jangan di tanya wajahnya sudah seperti apel busuk di pasar Induk.

" Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan padaku. Lalu dengan senang hati Aku akan melakukannya. "

Luhan mengatur nafasnya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya bahwa Sehun semesum ini.

" Sehun berhenti mengatakan hal itu. ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG PENISMU! " Teriak Luhan berapi-api.

Sehun menatap Luhan ngeri dan dengan Refleks memegang Selangkahannya, mengapitkan kedua pahanya rapat-rapat Seolah-olah Luhan akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Apa Luhan sedang PMS? Kenapa dari Sekolah dan sekarang Lelaki cantik itu Marah-marah terus.

...

...

...

 **END**

 **a/n : Huh? Apa masih kurang Waw? Bilang aja kalo ada yang kurang atau apapun yang menganggu pikiran kalian tentang ff gaje ini di kotak review okey? See you at Next Chap okey :)**


End file.
